Summer Rain
by sltoocoolish
Summary: War has broken out on Earth. This focuses on one senshi's battles and triumphs during this time. Yuri; couples: Ami/Mako, Haruka/Michiru, Rei/Minako, Usagi/Mamo


Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon! I wish I did though, just like every other fanfic writer and SM fan.   
I also don't own the song Summer Rain that is sung by Belinda Carlisle or Insatiable by Darren Hayes.  
Author's Notes: This story involves mentions of war. I didn't intentionally chose the enemy for a   
reason, but with all that's been happening in the world in the last year it was sort of   
inevitable that I chose who I did. My thoughts and prayers are still with the families of the victims of 911 and of all the military personnel that are fighting the war against terrorism.   
This is my first Sailor Moon fanfic, so please go easy on me. I will get better!  
  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
Ami Mizuno closed the heavy oak door to the large conference room and leaned against it, letting out a sigh of relief. This deal that Usagi had managed to sell to the Confederation of Arab Nations had been 5 years in the making for a war that had lasted for 9 years…   
  
'9 years too long.' Ami thought as she wandered down the marble hallway, her green heels rhythmically clipping and echoing through the now empty passage. A lot had changed from the days when she and the rest of the Sailor Senshi simply fought youmas. This was the first blooming of the future Queen of the Silver Millennium, Usagi Tsukino was now showing what she was to become in the next thousand years. But this battle had not been won without sacrifice.  
  
  
Pulling off her suit jacket, the rest of her clothes soon following, Ami sank down into the luxuriously warm bath as tears started falling from her eyes. Minako was now on 'happy pills' as Rei liked to call them, anti-depressants to keep her from trying to commit suicide again after all of the horrific images that she had seen as a nurse out on the front line. Rei herself had lost the full function of her right arm as a result of protecting Usagi. The fire Senshi had agreed to be Usagi's bodyguard after she had done a tour of duty. Minako had confided to Ami that her girlfriend often woke close to screaming in the night due to the same images that haunted the Love Senshi but being her usual stubborn self, Rei refused to talk to anyone about it and tried to confront it on her own.  
  
'At least those two have each other for comfort.' The genius thought bitterly.   
  
It wasn't that she was upset that Rei and Minako were partners; it was the fact that the love of her life didn't give her the choice of having that comfort. Haruka had made sure that Michiru, Hotaru and Setsuna had been spared from the bloodshed and moved them away from the city, even further away from Tokyo than they had previously been. At least that way Hotaru had been able to grow up with a semblance of a normal life, except that the then 8 year old had cried every night with her Michiru-mama about not being able to see the one person who she seemed to be able to trust implicitly. Setsuna had taken it upon herself to be in Usagi's court, trying to help with a solution without being too far away from her adoptive daughter as well, knowing that the young girl wouldn't be able to take another parent going away.  
  
No one had heard anything about Haruka for almost 2 years; it was as if she had disappeared off the face of the earth. Nothing from the dog tags, nothing from the hospitals, nothing from the POW camps. Michiru had taken the news of Haruka's MIA status badly at first, growing extremely worried in the months after when no news was heard. The aqua haired musician had mourned for the next 3 months; barely eating and locking herself away in the room she and her love had shared and composed music in all that time. All of the Senshi that were around had grown increasingly worried about her, constantly visiting and trying to talk her out of the room. Then one day, she exited with a bright smile on her face and started living again. She doted on Hotaru, more than the teenager would have liked, and brought a ray of hope to all of the Senshi's lives. They all found out 9 months later why.  
  
On the 26th of January 2004, Ami herself had brought the 7 lb 10 oz baby boy into the world. The moment that he opened his eyes to look at her after announcing his arrival to the world, the doctor didn't need a DNA test to know who his 'father' was. His teal eyes were as deep and mysterious as Haruka's were; the tuffs of his blonde hair were mixed with the sea green that he inherited from his mother. That day Michiru had been given a new purpose to her life and she threw herself into it fully, even though little Haruka Kakou Tenoh was as stubborn as his father, he had -almost- been the perfect baby except for the odd occasions that he could have scared away the enemy with his wails.  
The 18 month old was now tearing around the Palace where Usagi had decided all of her friends would live with her and Chibi-Usa, who was now 12 years old. Even the pink haired princess had complained on occasion how much of a pain he was, going through all of her property but she, as the rest of the Senshi agreed, couldn't stay mad at the Prince of Uranus for long. He was just too adorable. Besides, she could always take it out on her mother, who obviously had something to do with the miracle.  
  
  
  
*********************  
Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I can hear him saying  
Nothing will change  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain  
********************  
  
Ami herself had seen the horrific scenes of this war when she had been transferred from the military hospital in Tokyo to the front line between the border of India and Pakistan because of her medical expertise. It was when she was there, 5 years ago, that news came through that Makoto had been announced Missing In Action, sending the doctor into a downward spiral.   
  
In the beginning it had been staying up close to 24 hours every day for the first week, spending every spare second she could trying to find the Princess of Jupiter. First abusing her privileges and viewing the deceased records in all of the medical camp posts, then when she found nothing she turned to taking painkillers to numb the stabbing she felt in her heart every time she thought of her lover.   
  
It was 2 years before anyone noticed the missing supplies and Ami's performance deteriorated, forcing the General to send her back to Tokyo to clean up her act. It was after the Senshi saw Michiru's example that Ami started remembering all the good times that she and Mako had, which was why she was in the bath tub at the moment. It had always been Mako-chan's favourite way to relax. Slowly stroking her ever-expanding stomach, Ami recalled the last time that she had seen her love.  
  
******Flash Back*******  
  
"Ami, come on. You know I can't just stand here and watch while the rest of the world is suffering." Makoto argued harshly, dressed in her new U.S Marines uniform. As she saw the tears forming in Ami's eyes, the brown haired woman sighed and wrapped her arms tightly around her lover's shaking body,  
"I'm sorry Blue, but I hate to see people being hurt and injustice running riot."  
Ami sighed into Makoto's chest, fingering the silver oak leaves that where on her epaulets,  
"I know, that's what makes me love you even more. But I'm worried about you, Major."  
Makoto smiled down at the head of blue hair, placing a gentle kiss on the crown,  
"Don't be silly, nothings going to happen to me. And when I come back, everything's going to be back to the way it was."  
The blue haired genius looked up at Makoto, an incredulous look on her face.  
"O.K. Well, maybe not everything." The Senshi of Jupiter said, a mysterious smile on her face. One that Ami picked up on immediately,  
"What are you talking about?"   
Makoto purposely avoided the question by asking another,  
"Will you allow this poor soldier one last dance before she's subjected to the torture of not seeing your beauty for God knows how long?"   
The puppy dog eyes that Ami was confronted with weakened whatever resolve she might have had,  
"Just until the train comes. I wouldn't want you to be teased by all your new buddies." She replied, giving her lover a sweet kiss and wrapped her arms around the other's neck. Makoto grinned at Ami's outgoing behaviour before her own arms made their way around her girlfriend's slim waist and brought her closer. They began slowly dancing to a rhythm that only the two of them could hear, oblivious to the storm clouds brewing overhead.  
  
******End Flash Back******  
  
Makoto's element had known that day, that the two of them would never be together again. The baby that she was carrying inside of her now was more than a miracle, it was a beautiful dream that she half believed would disappear when she woke up every morning. Usagi had said that it was her reward for fighting back against her addiction, that she would have the baby that she always wanted to have with Makoto. Despite not wanting to know what gender the child was, Ami had already chosen its name: Kyoui Makoto Kino. Miracle just seemed to be a fitting title for the child that was due to be born in 2 weeks, but as Ami felt a sharp pain in her abdomen she had a feeling that her little prince wasn't going to wait that long…  
  
'Where did that thought come from?' She thought as she climbed out of the bathtub and threw on her robe. Stumbling over to the phone next to her desk, she quickly dialed a long memorized number and gasped down the line when the person answered,  
"It's time!"  
  
********************  
I remember the rain on our skin  
And his kisses hotter than the  
Santa Ana winds  
Whispering our goodbyes  
Waiting for a train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
********************  
  
Usagi walked as quickly as she could down the sterile halls, being dragged on one arm by her daughter and on the other 17 year-old Hotaru. It was times like this that Usagi wondered if it had been a good idea for Setsuna to put the Senshi of Death in the care of Haruka and Michiru, the black haired teenager had picked up her papa's excitable personality.  
"Slow down you two." The future Queen exclaimed as she tried to pull her hands free, "The baby isn't going to be born for a while."  
"How do you know that Mom?" came the reply from Chibi-Usa. Usagi simply tapped the side of her nose and continued walking towards the delivery room, wondering what condition her husband's hand would be in.  
  
"Ami, would you please release your grip on my hand." Mamoru said as he sat back down in the chair, face writhing with pain.  
"I'm sorry Mamoru-san, the contractions are really starting to hurt." the blue haired woman replied as she let go of his hand, Rei coming to take his place.  
"I think you're ready to start pushing on the next one then Ami." announced a voice from the door, everyone turning to see her mother with Usagi and the two young Senshi.  
"You're not the only one Mom." Ami groaned in reply, enjoying the cold compress that Michiru had placed around her neck.  
"It's all worth it in the end Ami." the sea beauty laughed, Usagi agreeing with the statement.  
"I know it willllllll!" the doctor screamed as another contraction hit, her pained voice being joined by that of the Fire Senshi, whose hand was now deemed to be a pancake.  
"Alright, now push!" the elder Mizuno instructed as she positioned herself to deliver her grandchild.  
One very loud cry soon replaced Ami's as the child of lightening and ice was exposed to the outside world for the first time.  
"Congratulations sweetheart. It's a beautiful baby boy." Tsukai Mizuno smiled proudly at her daughter as she handed the infant to the exhausted woman. Congratulations were soon heard all through the room as Ami looked at her son, seeing as much of his 'father' in him as her. A shiver crawled up her spine as she heard another voice, one she hadn't for 9 years,  
'I'm so proud of you Blue! He's definitely your son, he's got your eyes.' The haunting voice whispered before Ami felt the phantom lips of her lover pressed to her own. The diamond situated in the ring on her ring finger shining more brightly than anything in the room for a brief second.  
  
********Flash Back********  
  
As the two lovers danced slowly, completely detached from the outside world, the thunderclouds cracked and a torrent of water suddenly streamed down. Ami giggled as she felt the cooling water run down her face and made a move to run to the cover of the station but was stopped short as Makoto refused to let her go.  
"What's a little rain between friends?" she asked, one eyebrow raised. Ami shook her head at their old joke and laughed into the khaki fabric,  
"Absolutely nothing." The doctor replied, her left hand stroking her soldier's cheek. The raindrops could be distinguished from the shower as they fell from Makoto's bangs, sliding down to the tip of her nose.   
"You know…" Ami began, tracing the path of one raindrop over her girlfriend's cheek, "You still haven't given me my birthday present."  
Makoto shook her head in mock horror,  
"That can't be right! Well, I guess I'll just have to do something about that then."  
Slowly, the Jupiter princess brushed her lips over Ami's cold ones before pressing them together, passion and hunger being transferred from one to the other. Both wanting their bodies to become one again but settling for this show of affection with the rain almost turning to steam after contact with the two lovers. The blue haired Senshi melted into the kiss, running her tongue over Makoto's lower lip asking for entrance that was willingly given. Their tongues wrestled with each other, both trying to gain advantage which the Lightening Senshi eventually won before they broke slowly, gasping for breath.  
"Why do you always seem to come out of your shell around me?" the taller woman asked, softly caressing Ami's bruised lips with her own. The Senshi of Ice simply shrugged her shoulders as she laughed and held her love close,  
"Why do you always tease me about that?" came the response, a faint blush creeping up her cheeks.  
"Because I can't seem to resist you when you blush. Especially with those glasses of yours." Makoto replied before attacking her Ami again with another passionate kiss.  
"I still wish that you weren't going away."  
A sigh escaped Makoto's lips as she gently held Ami's face in both hands,  
"I don't want to." Came the simple statement.  
"Then why are you?!" Ami demanded, refusing to look at Makoto's face anymore.  
"Because I want a world where our children can grow up without worrying about whether their school will be attacked by biological weapons or if they'll see their mum and dad when they get home. This may not be on our doorstep yet but what will happen if we do nothing and then we end up caught in the middle? We'll complain that we and the U.S didn't do enough to stop it." Makoto tried to explain her reasoning to her lover, who was now looking back at her.  
"Our children?" came the hopeful question.  
"Yes. I want you and I to have a family Ami and I don't care how or what the consequences. I love you so much that when I wake up in the morning, I have to remind myself that I'm not still dreaming. Sometimes I forget to breath when I watch you on the computer or reading one of the journals, the sunlight teasing the different shades of blue in your hair and how beautiful you look just curled up on our sofa. Believe me, I don't want to do this Ami but if I don't then I won't be able to live with myself." The Princess of Jupiter whispered, moving her gaze from Ami's down to the ground. Her breath halted as she felt Ami's lips on her own again, then allowed her face to be brought up to look at the doctors.  
"I can't help it." Ami mumbled, "It's your caring spirit and determination that's one of the things that made me fall in love with you. I just can't bear the idea of being away from you."  
The mysterious smile appeared on Makoto's face yet again but Ami didn't get an opportunity to say anything before the Amazon knelt down on one knee and took Ami's left hand in her own.  
"Ami Mizuno, I never thought that I would be able to allow someone into my heart after my parents deaths but the day that I first saw you, I knew that I had found someone special. After all of our battles together, I respected the way that you dealt with those situations and how you always wanted to find a way to stop the fighting. I fell in love with you when you sent the other 3 ahead after I died." Makoto smiled at Ami's shocked expression, "Yep, I saw that. I kept wondering why you didn't go with them and then stall those bitches but when you cried over my body I knew that you cared for me. For the next 2 years after we were reborn, the walls that I had built up around my heart and soul for the last 6 years were slowly bulldozed away whenever you smiled at me or helped me with my study or when you tried to protect me after a battle. It was only ever you Ami and I know that I don't deserve you but I just have to say that you would make me the happiest woman in the world if you would spend the rest of your life with me."  
And with those words, Mako pulled a velvet box out of her pocket and opened it to reveal a solitary diamond on a simple gold band, just like Makoto Kino and the love that the two shared. Ami opened her mouth to reply when her lover placed a finger over her lips,  
"I know you need to think about this Ami." A small smile graced Mako's face, "I've never known you to do anything differently, so I'll leave this with you and you can tell me when I get back."  
The Jupiter princess closed the box and placed it carefully into her girlfriend's hands. She was shocked when Ami shook her head, tears falling from the corners of her eyes, and pulled Mako to her feet.  
"Mako-chan, you deserve me as much as I deserve you. And you are entitled to happiness just like the rest of us but…"  
Makoto's heart stopped as she heard the but, fear gripping her throat as she dreaded that Ami was going to say she couldn't accept her offer,  
"I don't need to think about this."   
The doctor opened the small box, pulled the ring out of it's cushioning and handed it to Makoto before offering her left hand,  
"I already know what my answer is Mako-chan and I want to spend the rest of my life with you. I couldn't ask for anything more."  
A grin so large Ami was sure that it would split her face spread across Makoto's cheeks as she placed the token on Ami's ring finger and picked her fiancée up by the waist, swinging her around as the rain continued to fall.  
  
********End Flash Back*******  
  
  
  
*************  
I remember laughing til we almost cried  
(There at station that night)  
I remember looking in his eyes  
Oh my love, it's you and that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
*************  
  
"What are you going to name him?" came the question from Chibi-Usa. Ami hadn't told anyone that she had already chosen her baby's name.  
"How about Shinji?" the young pink haired princess asked. Ami simply shook her head,  
"It's going to be Kyoui Makoto." She told them, holding the precious little boy closer to her chest.  
"He certainly is a little miracle isn't he?" Michiru giggled as she stroked the auburn hairs that were starting to form on his head, ones that seemed to turn a shade of blue in the right light, "Just be glad that I didn't end up calling Kakou that."  
Ami smiled at the sea Senshi at her use of Haruka Jr's middle name. They had all decided that it would be too difficult for the father and son when they were together, so everyone called the young boy by his second given name.  
"Yes I guess I am." She replied before yawning.  
"I think it's best if we left and you got some sleep." Usagi stated, much to everyone else's disgust as they wanted to be with their friend and her newborn.  
"Thanks Usa-chan. You can take him to explore the hospital if you like guys." Ami told them and giggled as all their eyes lit up like Christmas trees.  
"I want to take my grandson and get him checked out first, so you're all welcome to follow." Tsukai announced as she took Kyoui from her daughter's arms and kissed her forehead,  
"I'll look after him sweetheart, you just get a good rest."  
Ami nodded and closed her eyes, quickly letting exhaustion take over her body and fell soundly asleep. Her last thoughts that this was one of the best birthday presents she had ever gotten, not even noticing the clock as it ticked over to 30 minutes past midnight.  
  
**************  
I can hear the whistle  
Military train  
I was dancing with my baby  
In the summer rain  
I can here him singing  
Ooh "Love Is Strange"  
Come dance with me baby  
In the summer rain  
**************  
  
********Flash Back********  
  
"It's almost time for me to go." Makoto stated as she looked at her watch, the train was to arrive any minute to take her from Los Angeles, where she had trained, to San Diego where the ship she was to board was. Their thoughts were rudely interrupted when a shower of steam covered the two lovers and the train screeched to a halt.  
"I guess that's my ride." The Marine Major sighed as she hugged her fiancée tightly and turned to board the train. She chuckled as this time she was the one who wasn't being let go.  
"One last dance for your fiancée?" Ami asked shyly, her eyes not quite meeting those of her taller lover.  
"For you my koi, anything." Came the reply as Mako swept the genius into her arms and allowed their bodies to move in time. Ami laughed as she heard Makoto start to sing one of her favourite songs,  
"The moonlight plays upon you skin  
A kiss that lingers takes me in  
I fall asleep inside of you  
There are no words  
There's only truth  
Breathe in Breathe out  
There is no sound  
We move together up and down  
We levitate our bodies soar  
Our feet don't even touch the floor  
And nobody knows you like I do  
'Coz world doesn't understand  
That I grow stronger in you hands"  
"We're quite the odd pair aren't we?" the doctor's question was an old one between the two and waited for Mako to respond the way she always did but was surprised when her fiancée replied,  
"We are perfect together though…" a smile appeared on the soldier's face before she added her usual comment, "But you still are the odd one."  
Ami slapped Makoto playfully on the shoulder, who responded by pulling the Ice Senshi into one last kiss.  
  
*******End Flash Back*******  
  
Michiru stood with her best friend outside the door to Ami's room, both looking in at the sleeping doctor.  
"She's going to get one big surprise tomorrow morning." The green haired woman commented before looking out to the open window, the summer rain falling around the window but never seeming to cross into the sanctity of the hospital room.  
"What do you mean Setsuna?" the sea haired Senshi asked, turning to face the older woman who typically ignored the question,  
"I've checked Kyoui, he's now the crown Prince of Mercury."  
Thinking that was what Setsuna meant about the surprise, Michiru simply nodded her head, not thinking about any other possibility. The two friends stood at the door for a few minutes before Usagi came along, saying that the others were in the nursery with Kyoui.   
"When do you think we should tell Ami that we've already got Kyo-chan's room already set up?" the future Queen asked to break the silence as they walked to where the young Prince was now being nursed.  
"Just wait a little while longer… better yet, why don't we just surprise her when she and Kyoui are allowed back to the palace." The Time Senshi suggested, knowing Usagi's temperament wouldn't question her logic. Michiru shook her head as she tried in vain to remove the surprised look from her face.  
  
  
"You're a good little boy aren't you?" Minako cooed at the infant from over Rei's shoulder, the baby gurgling his happiness at the remark to his 'Aunty Mina-chan'. Rei shook her head at her wife's behaviour but put it down to a combination of the happy pills and the excitement of having a new addition to the Senshi family. From his position on his Uncle Mamo's lap, Kakou squirmed and whined, trying to get down to look at the new child.  
"Unky Mamo, let me down!" he exclaimed, his tone letting everyone know his frustration. Mamoru grinned at his adopted nephew before placing the toddler down,  
"Go to Hotaru. She might take you to Kyo-chan." He told the small boy, who nodded and ran over to his 'big, big sister' as he called her. Running into the teenager's legs, he reached his hands up to her and she complied with his unspoken question, getting up from the chair and putting him on her hip. She moved over to where Minako and Rei were walking around with the newborn and trying to keep him quiet.  
"He looks really small." Kakou remarked in childish innocence as Hotaru moved so he could look at the Mercurian Prince as well.  
"He's only an hour old silly." Chibi-Usa told him from the other side of the room, next to the seat that Hotaru had just vacated.   
"I'm not silly. My Mummy says I'm as smart as my Daddy!" he growled back, sticking his tongue out at his future ruler.  
"I'm not sure you should have told him that as a complement Michiru." Setsuna whispered to the shorter woman next to her as the three royals entered the room. To her credit, the Senshi of Neptune simply glared at her friend before walking over to where her daughter was with her son as she heard the two Chiba women giggle at Setsuna's comment.  
'Damn, it feels so good to say that.' Michiru thought as she took Kakou into her arms so Hotaru could go back to dozing.  
"Mummy, when's Daddy getting back?" Kakou questioned his mother but felt it was a bad idea when he saw the tears she was fighting to keep back.  
"I don't know my Prince but I do pray that it's soon." Michiru replied, glad that she still had 3 things that she could remember her lover by if her impossible had happened.  
"Even if Daddy can't come back to us, it's alright as long as she's in heaven with God." The blonde haired boy stated then wondered what he said wrong when his mummy started sobbing, placing him down on the floor, then collapsed to the ground.  
"I'm really sorry Mummy," Kakou said quickly, "I didn't mean to make you sad."  
Michiru knew that she had done the right thing by introducing their son to Haruka's faith, even if it was derogatory to homosexuals. It gave him an ideal to cling on to, even when the world around him was crumbling and the hope that he will be able to see his father again in the afterlife.   
"It's not your fault sweetie." The Neptunian princess told him as she pulled him into her arms and rocked him back and forth, "I just miss your Daddy that's all but I do pray that she's not with God just yet. She hasn't been able to meet you."  
A bright smile appeared on Kakou's face, a younger replica of the one that had attracted Michiru to his father all those years ago,  
"And when she sees me, she won't want to leave again! Right Mummy?"  
Michiru laughed at his words, knowing that she and Haruka would have a Casanova on their hands in just a few short years,  
"Yes, she won't leave us again." She repeated, a sad smile now on her face.  
"I can't hold onto Kyo-chan can I?" he asked, already knowing the answer.  
"I'm sorry sweetie but you're just not old enough yet." His mother told him, seeing that he didn't agree with her but trusted her judgment and kept quiet. The Uranian Crown Prince just watched the newborn being passed to his Aunt Usa-chan, who cooed over the newborn almost as much as his Aunt Mina-chan. A small smile appeared as he saw the Mercurian prince look at him with his bright blue eyes, smile and wink at the boy he would know as his best friend.  
  
***************  
I remember the rain pouring down  
And we poured our hearts out  
As the train pulled out  
I can see my baby  
Waving from the train  
It was last time that I saw him  
In the summer rain  
***************  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
"Don't worry Blue!" she heard Makoto shout as the train started rolling and waved, "I'll be back before you know it!"  
Ami shouted out her love as she reached the end of the platform and the train kept on moving, a part of her soul being taken for luck by the auburn haired Major seated in the last compartment. The last image that was now burned into the genius' mind was of her fiancée blowing a kiss to her, winking.  
  
++++++++++++++++++++  
  
The strange feeling that had been in Ami's stomach since she woke up that morning seemed to escalate as she watched a young corporal make his way over towards her tent. It was the first time in 3 weeks that she had been able to spend any time in her tent and she was spending it reading Mako-chan's last letter to her that was dated from 2 weeks before. She ignored the outside world until she heard a rapping on the door. Groaning as she forced herself out of bed, the doctor wrapped her robe tighter around her body to cut out the sudden, biting chill that she felt. As she opened the door, it felt as though her stomach had dropped 100 stories as she came face to face with the corporal.  
"I'm sorry to be the one to do this Captain but…" he trailed off as he handed Ami a white envelope. Fearing what was written inside, the blue haired woman braced herself against the doorframe as she opened the envelope with trembling hands. She cursed for maybe the 5th time in her life, as she couldn't seem to open the infernal wrapping.  
"Here, let me…" the young soldier tried to take the letter back to open it when Ami growled that she could do it, causing the junior officer to take a half step back at the normally gentle Captain's tone. Finally she resorted to ripping the end off and quickly unfolded the piece of paper. The corporal looked at her with sympathy in his eyes as he watched the brilliant surgeon crumble before his eyes, tears falling freely from her eyes and violent sobs wracking her worn body.  
He knew that something must have happened to Makoto, her fiancée, as she was only ever very emotional when it came to her. He barely took notice of what the note said as it lay on the ground, the person who had held it following its path.  
  
10 September 2001  
  
Captain Ami Mizuno, we regret to inform you that Lieutenant Colonel Makoto Kino is Missing In Action. As of the 28th of August, HQ hasn't had any contact from the Lt. Col. who was participating in a mission inside Afghanistan. Due to the classified nature of the mission, I'm afraid that I can't divulge any more information than that but as her fiancée you will be the first to know her condition and whereabouts.   
  
Your friend,  
  
General Peter McHale  
  
+++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++++  
  
***************  
Oh my love, it's you and that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
Doesn't matter what I do now  
Doesn't matter what I say  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
***************  
  
Ami woke up, a scream stifled in her throat and sweat pouring down her skin. Looking around she found herself in a hospital and panicked when she noticed her stomach was flat again, her mind was crying at the cruel dream that she had had when she looked to her right and saw a small child in an incubator. The doctor let out the breath she had been holding when she heard quiet whimpers from the baby inside. The tired Senshi climbed out of the bed, thankful that an IV drip wasn't connected to her hand and noticing the neon lights on the bedside table announced that it was 4:30 in the morning. She quietly opened the incubator and picked her son up out of it, cradling him to her shoulder as she walked over to the window, finding that the storm outside was still raging as she remembered what had happened the next day,  
  
Ami had awoken at 13:00 the next day to find out that the World Trade Center Towers and the Pentagon had been hit by hijacked aircraft in an attempt to scare the Allied forces into pulling out of their war with the C.O.A.N. The doctor simply stayed in bed for the remainder of the day, watching the television reports and knew what Mako had said 4 years previous were correct. This war wasn't something they could ignore. The Senshi of Mercury fell into a fitful sleep that night, wondering what else could go wrong that week of her birthday.  
  
****************  
Every time I see the lightening  
Every time I hear the thunder  
Every time I close the window  
When this happens in the summer  
Oh the night is so inviting  
I can feel that you are so close  
I can feel you when the wind blows  
Blows right through my heart  
****************  
Ami smiled as she saw the fork of lightening arch it's was down to the earth, not far away from the hospital and moved her son into the cradle of her arms so he could enjoy the element of his father as well. Thunderstorms were now as comforting to the Mercurian Princess as the touch and embrace of her long lost lover, the fork lightening and thunder reminding her of Jupiter's Supreme Thunder Dragon, the sheet lightening of the Sparkling Pressure Wave, the strong wind that accompanied the summer storms of the Jupiter Oak Evolution. A crack of thunder echoed in the back of Ami's mind as she watched the infant in her arms smile and a light blue symbol appeared on his forehead in the shape of Jupiter before it switched to that of Mercury and stayed that way for 2 minutes before it finally vanished.  
"You will know your Daddy my little Prince. Even if you can't see her, she will always be with you in spirit and in her element. As I can already see, you aren't afraid of thunderstorms that other babies would be." She whispered as kissed the child on his forehead, giggling sadly as he grabbed at her bangs that were dangling in front of his face. She moved to close the window to prevent any rain from entering the room when a crying from her shoulder stopped her. The doctor looked down to see Kyoui with tears in his eyes, but not crying like a baby would when he was hungry or wanted something, it was almost as if he felt closing the window would cut him off from his father. So Ami removed her hand from the pane and hugged her child tighter, both just watching the storm progress and knew that it would break by dawn. From somewhere down the hall, Ami heard the music of her and Mako-chan's song drifting into her room. Involuntary, she started moving her hips and body to the music, resting one hand on the back of Kyoui's head as she danced with him and remembered her one true love, the one that she prayed would come back to her soon. The one that was the other half of her son. The one that she needed to raise their son with. And the one that she was going to marry and love for the rest of her life.  
*****************  
Oh my love, it's you and that I dream of  
Oh my love, since that day  
Somewhere in my heart I'm always  
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
Every night and every day now   
Though I know you've gone away   
Somewhere in my heart I'm always   
Dancing with you in the summer rain  
*********************** 


End file.
